As measured by volumetric magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), there was significant sexual dimorphism in the age-related decrease in brain volumes in healthy human subjects. The aging effect brain atrophy was significantly greater in males than females in whole brain, frontal and temporal lobes, but greater in females than males in hippocampus and parietal lobes. Discriminant analysis of MRI volumes completely separated Dementia of the Alzheimer type [DAT] subjects from healthy age- and sex-matched controls.